The present invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature for such games which is designed to foster and to maintain player interest in the games. A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield which supports a rolling ball, a vertical backbox and a variety of play features. The person who plays the game controls flippers mounted on the playfield which, when activated by the player at the appropriate time, return the pinball back into play. A typical object of pinball games is for the player to direct pinballs at selected play features or targets to score points.
A recent development in the art of pinball games is the utilization of multiple balls during game play, requiring the player to control many pinballs on the playfield simultaneously. The appeal of pinball games providing multiple ball play is greatly enhanced due to the difficulty and excitement involved in maintaining all of the pinballs in play.
As a result, mechanisms must be provided to retain and store the extra pinballs until the player achieves multiple ball play, as when a predetermined game objective is achieved. Then, the game microprocessor activates the ball retaining mechanism to release the extra balls onto the playfield.
Prior mechanisms for multiple ball play comprised relatively simple ball poppers having some storage capacity. While such a mechanism accomplishes multiple ball play, its utilization does not foster nor maintain player interest in the game. It is desirable to provide a multiple ball play storage device which is more detailed and involved to keep game players interested in the game.